


Bother

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Caught, Arm Kisses, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bedrooms, Blushing, Boyfriends, Cute, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Gay, Glasses, Hair, Hand Kisses, Hands, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Home Alone, Idiots, In Love, Kissing, Laps, M/M, Making Out, Mornings, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Sitting In Lap, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching, bold Kageyama tobio, jaw kisses, shoulder kisses, timid Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: The figure brings his axe down on the logs over and over again. He chops them until they're small wedges. Then he leans his axe against the stump and scoops up all the wedges into his arms. The figure carries them to a fire, and tosses them in. The fire grows.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Bother

**Author's Note:**

> it. was so hard not to fall asleep I- anyways I really like this chapter?? it was fun and more of the "wholesomeness" this fanfic used to be
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy!

"But we'll tell him on Monday," Kageyama says. His glasses reflect my ceiling light as he looks up, leaning back on his hands and resting his head on my mattress.

"Don't you have his number?" I ask. I realize my arms are still crossed, so I let my hands fall, resting them on Kageyama's hips. I watch, almost with glee, when his cheeks turn a faint pink.

"Y-yes," he begins nervously. "But it'd be better to tell him face-to-face."

"Okay," I nod, smiling a little.

He looks down at me and furrows his brow. "Are you doing that on purpose?" he asks, glancing at my hands.

I grin at him. "Maybe~"

He sighs and leans up, pressing his lips to mine. I sigh as well, into his mouth, tightening my hold on his hips. His hands come up to the hair at the back of my neck, sliding them up and through my locks. I shiver and deepen the kiss, tracing his hip bones with my thumbs. My whole body feels warm, and waves of fireworks spread from everywhere we touch.

Three knocks rap against the door, making me jump. Kageyama pulls away quickly, and almost shoves me off before remembering that I locked the door.

"What?" I call after quickly steadying my breath.

"Sorry for disturbing you two! I just wanted to let you know that I'm off to spend a couple hours with Natsu's friend and her mother," my ma calls through the door.

Kageyama, after a brief pause, takes one of my hands from his hips and brings it up to his lips. He presses a kiss to my fingertips, closing his eyes. Though he tries to remain laid-back, his cheeks are bright pink. It's effective, though; my heart leaps as I open my mouth to call back to my ma.

"O-okay! You two ha-have fun!" I call with some difficulty. Kageyama moves up my hand, pressing kisses to my palm and opening his eyes to look into mine for a brief moment, before reaching my forearm.

"We will! Are you sure you're alright?" she asks. I can hear the concern in her voice.

"I-I'm fine, ma, he j-just wrestled down a min-minute ago!" I try make my voice sound frustrated.

Kisses to the thin skin on my inner forearm and my elbow, to my upper arm.

"Well alright, be safe, and call me if you need anything! I'll be back a little after lunch time!"

He moves my sleeve to press a kiss to the top of my shoulder, making me grit my teeth. "I wi-will, see you in-- see you later!"

After a minute of keeping my jaws clamped, I hear her move and walk back down the hall. All the while, Kageyama presses kisses to my shoulder and jawline, reluctantly avoiding my neck. I stay silent until I hear the front door shut and the car start. Only then to I let myself make a noise.

A long, low groan escapes my throat as I slump forward and rest my head on his shoulder. He laughs quietly by my ear, tracing patterns up and down my spine and making me shiver.

"You're gonna- gonna make things difficult again, 'Y-Yama," I mutter into his shoulder.

He hums, but stops his teasing, pushing me so I'm facing him. My cheeks are flushed, and so are his. This time _I_ sigh first, slumping forward again and pressing my lips to his for a moment. Then I fall into my earlier position, my head on his shoulder. My eyelashes drop and flutter as his scent and warmth envelop me. I'm too tired to scold him for his bothering.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_Chop,_ _chop_ _, chop._

_The_ _figure_ _brings his axe down on the logs over and over again. He chops them until they're small wedges. Then he leans his axe against the stump and scoops up all the wedges into his arms. The_ _figure_ _carries them to a fire, and tosses them in. The fire grows._

_He walks away, back towards the stump, and takes the handle of his axe again. This time, he ventures into the wood. He wanders for a long time before finding a good tree. And so, he lifts his axe and brings it down, slicing a gash into the stump._

_Over and over and over again._

_A few minutes later, the tree makes a loud crack and creak that sounds out through the forest. It ever so slowly leans, leans, leans, and then--_

"Hey, Shou, you should wake up."

My eyes fly open, and I lean away from the strange shape. Rubbing away the tiredness, I realize that I'd accidentally fallen asleep on Kageyama.

"Oh, uh--" I yawn, tears springing to my eyes. I wipe them away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep..."

"Don't be," he replies raising his arms above his head and stretching with a groan. "I fell asleep, too. We stayed up late last night."

I nod, biting my lip and attempting to ignore Kageyama's exposed middle. His hands fall, and he reflexively pulls his shirt down. I let out a breath and look up at his eyes. They're slightly lidded from sleepiness, but the blue is just as bright. They look back into mine.

"How long were we asleep?" I ask, looking away quickly. He puffs out a breath and reaches into his pocket.

"About half an hour," he says, turning his phone back off. "It's eleven thirty, now."


End file.
